This invention relates to fork lift truck lift forks, which comprise a body having a supporting vertical section and a tine area or section, which are integral and which extend at right angles to one another, being of usual form, and because of the increasing use of lift forks, it has been necessary to impose increasing demands for safety of use of such elements in industry or wherever they are suitable for the purpose.
Under these circumstances, it is desirable to determine what safe periods of time the fork may be used over, and one way of indicating such safety, is to have some means of telling when wear of the fork has progressed to a point where it is no longer suitable for use.
As will be readily understood, wear of lift forks takes place primarily upon two surfaces, both being found on the tine section thereof, being the upper and lower surfaces primarily which affect the strength and life of such instrumentalities.
With that in mind therefore, it is the purpose of this invention to make possible the indication of the life expectancy and to indicate when the life of the fork has been really ended by use, resulting from wear.